Werewolf
' Werewolves' are a type of magical creature that are known for their ability to shift to wolf form when in the presence of full moon. They are known as being very loyal and bad tempered. Biology Two kinds of werewolf have been shown, the pure and mutts, like dogs.Mutts are quite different to pure breeds, they behave (even in there human form) and look more like dogs, they also seem to lack the aggression and anger that purebreds have, they also are shown to be weaker. Unlike purebreds they transform every night, lack or have weaker versions of the powers and transmit the curse by kissing, they also transform near instantly. When mutts transform, they see everything in black and white. Purebreds however a much more like werewolves in the legends, there are four forms *A human form *A mid wolf form *A full wolf form *A dog form It is the full wolf form that they are most powerful. However (like the werewolves in the legends), they lose control and become more violent, aggressive and dangerous (plus they lose a lot of their intelligence) while in their full wolf form. Their transformations are different too, whiles mutts transform near instantly and painlessly, the purebreds' changes are slower and more painful. First they start sweating and look and act they are extremely stressed, behavior changes and then their eyes glow yellow and their teeth turn to fangs, their face morphs and then their arms and then the rest of their body, during which they scream in pain, and finally howl at the moon. They normally only transform when there is a full moon. Although intense anger or rage, will speed up the transformation, so it happens also near instantly if a full moon is present or temporarily transform them into their mid form if it isn't. Their behavior is also much more like a human's (although they still have the odd dog quink here and there) in both their human form and their half-wolf form, their behaviour is exactly like a enraged wolf when in there full-wolf form. They also don't pass the curse by kissing, and it's implied that to do that they bite beings, like in the legends. They are also shown to have an incredibly bad temper. It's possible to cure Mutts with a certain potion, its unknown if it would work on Purebreds, but based on a purebeds abilities and information, it's unlikely. Personolaty Werewolves are very proud, impulsive and loyal beings. They take great pride in their magical abilities and believe that other magical creatures can't understand a werewolf like a werewolf. Several times they are shown to have horrible tempers. Werewolves prefer a cave as a residence, and very wealthy families have very luxurious caves. Werewolf culture, though largely unknown, seems to have a strong connection with seasons and moon, such as the Moon Autumn Celebration. Werewolves are shown to have quite great apitites, Mason was able to eat all the ham in the Subshop, quite quickly and showed no ill effects afterwards. They also eat humans. as Due to their great power, ferocity and temper, werewolves are shown to be feared by many. Powers Powers: *'Shapeshifting': werewolves' primary power enabling them to change between their human and wolf form. *'Super Speed': werewolves are extremly fast. *'Super Strength': werewolves are extremly strong. *'High Pain 'Resistance: werewolves don't react on pain. *'Sense of Smell': werewolves are able to smell foods, humans, and scents over quite large distances. *'Grater Life Spa'n: werewolves can live for centuries. Rules: *'Never reaveal abput werewolves!' Known Werewolves *Mason Basckerville *Linda Basckerville *Brian Basckerville *Isobel *Daphnie